


核心麻烦（Cloud x Genesis）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 克劳德干掉鱿鱼萨菲不久，他突然被星球扔回了从前。星球说：“拜托了啊，克劳德。”





	1. Chapter 1

克劳德干掉鱿鱼萨菲不久，他突然被星球扔回了从前。

星球说：“拜托了啊，克劳德。”

\------------------------------------

第一章

胃似乎在翻滚，喉咙也有一点泛酸，就像晕车时的要吐不吐的状态。依然困倦得睁不开眼、也动不了身体的克劳德不得不集中精力去忍耐呕吐的欲望。伴随着久违的眩晕感，他的身体也在同时叫嚣着难受，仿佛骨头在碎裂重组，还有血液也像在逆向循环。

渐渐地他不那么难熬了，身体的疲倦感与麻痹感随着时间削减。

——克劳德想骂人，啊不，骂星球。哪有这样问都不问就开始扔人的！他同意了吗？！

奋力地撑开眼睛，克劳德睁眼打量着眼前的场景，他看出来是自己在神罗时候的几十人一间的士兵集体宿舍。少年的自己住在这里，两年时间都没能完成搬出这种宿舍去的梦想。

他低头看看缩水的自己的身上的肌肉，这种力气不足的感觉真是熟悉又陌生……现在问题来了，此时是哪个时候？而比这个问题更重要的事情是，他得赶紧睡一觉，因为鬼知道明天原本会发生什么。

他知道要是他精力不足的话，他更是什么都不用想了。

他伴随着周围许多个同期兵蛋子们的呼噜声，

第二天是日常训练，他判断出了自己究竟出现在哪年哪月哪日。他今天一睁眼，才忽然想起有个东西叫日历。他想他依赖手机依赖得常识都快没有了，即使他知道有星球摇晕他的原因在里面，他也无法相信自己居然犯了个低级错误。

早早地穿衣洗漱出门，克劳德一脸“热血”地来到了校场旁边。未被毁灭的校场看起来还是那么宽阔，让克劳德回忆起了当年的青葱岁月。可怜的是，克劳德他的记忆被影响过，他现在想不起他当初哪个队了。残存的零星记忆只告诉他，在他刚参军的几个月里，他运气不好被分到跟别的队住一个宿舍了。

于是他继续一脸“自然”地走，顺便观察有人能否认得出自己的发型。

忽然不远处的一个小队长朝着他喊了一声：“那个金色钉子头，集合都要结束了你怎么还不来归队？！”

快速归队的克劳德面上严肃认真地向小队长表达着“歉意”。

克劳德在校场上挥汗如雨。

十四岁的身体很幼嫩，而且力量也不足——与被那位邪典科学家改造以后相比。但是克劳德非常满意自己的样子。这个样子才是他自己。他不想成为非人。

星球把他扔回来的行径在他看来虽然霸道，但是她给的确实是他最想要的。

一切都还未发生，一切都可以改变。克劳德认真跟着锻炼，脑子也飞速运转起来。

“小伙子耐性不错。”经过克劳德的小队长顺口夸了一句。

“多谢长官！”克劳德就像是一个毛头小子一样中气十足地回答。虽然是十四岁的样子，但是他觉得他自己内里的年纪不像是二十一岁而是四十一岁，青春的活力还得靠装。

不，也不能完全算是二十一，去掉自己昏迷的五年，可能还没满十七岁。

晚间的时候，小队长在校场与大家谈话，在对大家进行思想教育。克劳德看着周围人狂热的眼神，忽然想埋了自己上一轮的黑历史——那时候他应该比他们的眼神还要狂热，而现在他只想挖了萨菲罗斯的坟。好吧萨菲罗斯没有坟……这不影响克劳德想这一回尽早给那条鱿鱼挖一个。

在小队长询问大家的梦想的时候，全队里的小兵们几乎异口同声说：“特种兵！”

于是里面一个突兀的不一样的回答显得特别地引人注意。

小队长愣了一下：“刚刚谁说的想当侦察兵？”

“我！”克劳德大大方方站出来。

“你为什么想当侦察兵？”小队长问。

克劳德认真回答：“我非常崇拜萨菲罗斯将军，我希望能出现在他所带领的队伍中。”然后我就可以找机会把他埋了。

小队长觉得这个钉子头的小兵有点意思。

“侦察兵如果不够优秀的话，也无法出现在离萨菲罗斯将军最近的队伍中啊。”小队长说，“虽然侦察兵力气方面的要求要低一点，但是敏捷性和警惕性等方面的要求就非常高了。”

克劳德说：“我会努力的！”感谢神出鬼没的尤菲，而且他早就把尤菲的战斗方式偷师得差不多了，就差练习。

同时他悼念着“曾经”死去的同伴杰西，那个姑娘的反侦察技术是真的很好。


	2. Chapter 2

如果说重生有什么好处，那一定是提前学到了更多知识。即使记忆是那么的模糊不堪，但是军队总有很多机会。如果自己表现好的话。

一晃就半年过去了，克劳德成为了新兵中的佼佼者——感谢尤菲。

半年一到，神罗就突然就开始提前分派新兵。以前至少要七个月了。

而克劳德面无表情却惊讶地接过了一张申请表，关于希望跟着哪位特种兵出任务的申请表——他根本不知道这个表的存在。但瞬间他又反应过来，上一轮的自己应该是根本没有拿到这张表的资格，他差得太远了。

克劳德直接略过了萨菲罗斯——他无法肯定自己身体这个水货状态能够入那位目前看起来还很正直的将军的眼。

但是其它两位一级特种兵他想他也没法选。能跟着将军的人作战经验丰富，而他虽然丰富度是远远超过了需求，但是他暂时还无法证明——更何况他不可以证明，对“未来”的了解是他的底牌。

怎么办呢？如果选择二等兵那这个机会就失去了意义……

休息日的克劳德在寂静的深夜上到宿舍楼顶去吹凉风。

寒冷使我清醒，狂风使我振作，思考使我快乐……刚上去的克劳德一边安慰着自己一边再次想起自己的身体并没有经过强化，虽然他的头脑确实反射性地运转得更加快速了。

如何把握这个机会？紧了紧并不存在的外套，克劳德手指敲着水泥栏、缩着脖子思考着。

让我多坚持几分钟再回去！

“我倒不知道这个点还有别的人上来。”忽然克劳德的身后出现一个声音，克劳德转身——然后他把缩着的脖子弹了回去。

杰内西斯将军？他怎么在这里？

“晚上好，杰内西斯将军。”站得笔挺的克劳德向杰内西斯将军敬礼，不敢顾及往领口钻的冷风。

“士兵，回答我一个问题。”杰内西斯的眼并没有看向克劳德，他自顾自地说了下去，“没有吝啬伴随祝福你被女神所眷顾拯救世界成为英雄……”

克劳德心一下子提起来了——完了，杰内西斯将军肯定要问非常“梦幻”的问题。克劳德猜测起这位他完全不熟悉的将军要问什么。他不能在这个时候栽跟头。

然后杰内西斯没有说下去了，他看了一眼克劳德，等他回答。

不，他肯定不是考我背诵！寒冷使我清醒……克劳德高速运转着头脑——他快要被夜风冻麻木！

“嗯？”杰内西斯的语气略有失望。

“一个萎缩、僵死、空虚的形体，搁置在我被冷落的胸襟;以它冷漠、寂静、无声的安息，嘲弄我依旧热烈的痴心。”克劳德脱口而出。

不，我也不知道我回答的是什么！克劳德觉得自己背后非常冷，不止是风吹的。

杰内西斯动了，他看向了克劳德，因背着暗淡的月光所以克劳德看不清他的脸:“诗歌的名字？”

“《一朵枯萎的紫罗兰》。”内心很费解的克劳德回答。

杰内西斯沉默了几分钟，克劳德几乎冻僵，但是他仍然假装轻松。

几分钟后杰内西斯望着暗淡的月又开口了:“达到苦恼之末的愿望我的救赎和你安详的睡眠”

克劳德愣神，怎么还有？但是杰内西斯继续了，他跳到了序章:“持续彷徨的心的水面泛起层层微波”他再次看向克劳德。

“它静默无声无所怨忧的命运，正和我应得的那种一样无异。”克劳德一愣，立刻回答。克劳德依然不知道自己在回答什么，但是他看见杰内西斯笑了。

“你是新兵吧？”

“刚满半年。”

“你的名字？”

“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

杰内西斯默念了一下，然后他说:“你应该回去了。”

终于发现自己似乎误打误撞了的克劳德敬了个标准的礼:“遵命！”

——天气好冷我需要拔腿就跑！

\-------------

蒂法带着刚买的面包回家的时候，再次收到了好友克劳德寄来的信。

她自己房间里愉快地翻着克劳德从离开后到现在寄来信，阳光从窗户照在了她的脸上。我也想去米德加闯荡了……蒂法想。

嗯，就去吧！

P.S.:一朵枯萎的紫罗兰——珀西.比希.雪莱

杰内西斯的诗歌……来自核心危机《loveless》。


	3. Chapter 3

今天的克劳德依然在烦恼，他正在思考落选后的办法。表格上他依然只填了那三位。

他一边跟着队伍小跑着，一边幻想着自己能被选上。

相对较为瘦弱的身体，他想萨菲罗斯肯定会看不上他；而至于安杰尔与杰内西斯以前是什么性格……原谅他只记得安杰尔非常稳重（又称中规中矩），而杰内西斯仿佛是个文艺青年（偏小清新）。

也就是说，这三位里面最容易头脑发热把他收下的只可能是杰内西斯将军？

——克劳德内心编着自己也不信的鬼话。

文艺青年并不喜欢翻那些申请表。不过是一群热血新兵而已。安杰尔与萨菲罗斯也是同样想法。所以现在是勤恳的安杰尔正坐在办公室的沙发上象征性地翻着申请表，杰内西斯靠在另一边的沙发上阅读诗集，而萨菲罗斯干脆就没来。

“今日微笑的花，明日就凋落；我们所希望停驻的一切，诱惑我们后又飞去。”杰内西斯自顾自地念着。

“你又换诗集了？”安杰尔有些意外地看着杰内西斯。他其实只是想找个借口暂停杰内西斯的吟诵，原谅他不想跟着犯文艺病——画风粗犷的他也不适合这种风格，并且他一直无法真正习惯突然就念诗的杰内西斯，他认为他离习惯只差临门一脚——虽然多年以来他都这么想。

不像将军倒像是吟游诗人，最近这些天吟诵的诗篇也很丰富多彩。安杰尔正想着，就看到了一张有意思的“大头照”，于是他用那张申请表隔到了杰内西斯与诗集之间。

杰内西斯看见大头照上的小兵那一头犀利的金发熠熠生辉。

“克劳德·斯特莱夫？”杰内西斯瞄到了这个小兵的名字，是了，那小兵独特的发型确实灿烂，“我知道他。他就是前些天半夜我在那些楼顶上闲逛时，在士兵宿舍楼顶遇见的那个小兵”

“一个来自尼布尔海姆的十四岁少年，”杰内西斯伸手接过了申请表浏览着，“发展方向偏向于侦查。”他回想起更多细节了。名为克劳德·斯特莱夫的小兵比大部分新兵都要“纤细”一点，但是眼神就像是小狼崽一般。深夜的寒风对于穿得有些单薄的金发少年来说很不好受，要在自己面前站直并一直坚持下去，他一定拥有强悍的意志力——他竟然在寒风中压制住了发抖的本能，虽然在杰内西斯看来并没有什么必要，这甚至还使杰内西斯直到看到克劳德离开后越跑越快的速度时候出发现那小子真的冷得不行。当然，如果不是因为这样，杰内西斯也不会发现还能有人能理解他想表达的话语了。

拿着诗集的手已经放下，诗集摊开在腿上，杰内西斯另一只手拿着克劳德的申请表，他来来回回反复地看着。安杰尔伸出手想在杰内西斯眼前晃一下以把他唤醒，但是想了想他又收回了手。尽管安杰尔不知道杰内西斯看上了这位小兵的什么，但是如果杰内西斯有兴趣的话，他何必破坏这个小兵入杰内西斯眼的机会？

“我需要和他再聊一次。”杰内西斯说着折好申请表夹在诗集里，起身准备离开。安杰尔拦住了他：“你见过他？”

“是的，他就是我之前提过的，在深夜时分遇上的那个小兵”杰内西斯俊美的脸上浮现了一个笑容。

安杰尔回想去了杰内西斯那日分享的“深夜楼顶奇遇”。倘若那个小兵的思维真能对上杰内西斯的想法的话，他一定可以被杰内西斯挑走的。到那时，安杰尔希望那人能翻译一下杰内西斯那些让人云里雾里的话的含义。

待杰内西斯走远后，他才想起一个问题：杰内西斯，你打算把他放哪个位置？

P.S.:诗歌为 《无常》——珀西·比希·雪莱


	4. Chapter 4

如果成功被选上那么他就什么准备也不用做，他目前的能力能面对一切变故；但如果进不去，克劳德想他可以退役在米德加开酒吧，他想起了当年的第七天堂。

若是开酒吧，那么它一定要高端典雅，足够文艺，能让杰内西斯经常光顾——至于为什么还是杰内西斯，因为只有他有个文艺病弱点可以攻略。图书馆里文艺风格的书早就被想讨好杰内西斯的人借完了（同时也不能忽略杰内西斯的粉丝团），他现在需要自己强大的记忆力来完成酒吧风格计划。

他需要提前很久来做这个准备，等待不是他的风格，他挖空心思地回想这他所记得的那些断断续续的美妙的只言片语。

想得到自己的喜欢的人太多了，杰内西斯想，但是他喜欢和他一样的人，或者能和他进行思想交流的人。身为一名将军，如果能被人探查自己内心深处想法的话，那就太可怕了。但，如果是无意的呢？

不要让我失望，克劳德·斯特莱夫。

“船在欢呼声中驶出海港，/乘着落潮我们愉快出航，/驶过教堂，驶过山岗，/最后连灯塔也消失在远方”有点奇怪……

“然而爱却不认识冬天，也不亡故，/也不担心蹙额的风暴或灰暗的天”好像也不太对……

克劳德已经随意写了很多他能记得的句子，然后又紧接着划掉。

“或可以在微曛的狂野里徘徊 或可以在暗蓝的海波上腾跃”克劳德想或许这句应该和他预想中新的第七天堂设定的自由而无拘无束的氛围有那么点合适。但是为什么自己忽然有点反射性心里颤？

不由自主地，克劳德把这句划掉了，他皱着眉思考：到底是怎么回事？

待他回过神时候，发现本子上这句话已经被划得面目全非。到底是哪里出了问题……

或许是全诗的内容呢？右手手指关节抵在下巴上，克劳德捏着笔，坐在深夜的天台上借着明亮的月光努力回想。

他今天记得穿暖，所以他今天待一晚上都没问题。

但是时间慢慢过去，明月也挪动着自己的位置，克劳德依然没有想起到底为什么心悸，而且现在他的心以及飘到了另一边。

他想起萨菲罗斯，想起那些灾难，他记得他的目的，他不想再重演。

他可以说“我们能做的就是这样了”，也可以坚定的鼓励大家说“我们可以自豪地回家了”。但是那些经历，如果可以重来，他是希望可以不用再来一次。

那么如果那些经历化为诗句呢，会是哪几句？克劳德有点好笑自己最近的着魔。如果是诗句……那或许是……他不由自主地写了下来。

我爱过——所爱的人们已经离去/有朋友——早年的友人们已经消逝

克劳德看着这两句。这诗句…………

不对！不对！克劳德忽然攥紧了笔。

他想起来了，那几句让他一看见就心里发颤的句子：真实！为何你可憎的光明，唤醒我面临这么个世界？

他想起被沉入水下的女孩……停下！

“该死！”克劳德在这些句子上面狠狠地划了删除线。同时，他忽然听见了高跟靴子的声音，这是……

“看起来你很烦躁。”杰内西斯将军关心的话语响起。当杰内西斯从一个楼顶漫步到另一个楼顶的时候，他再次看见了那个金发小兵，那个小兵正在笔记本上写写划划，所以他走了过来，他没有想到会再一次在深夜的天台会遇见他。

原来杰内西斯将军喜欢深夜在楼顶上漫步？克劳德略有疑惑地想，但是他现在已经被情绪浸染还没回过神。

笔记本上的句子杰内西斯很早以前看过，他问：“斯特莱夫，你不喜欢这首？”那划掉的横线是颤抖的。

“它让我想起不好的事情。”克劳德简略地回答。刚才，杰内西斯唤了他的名字？他居然还记得他？

“是有些悲观了，但是意境还好，”杰内西斯微笑着，“后面也稍显狂妄？‘我不恨人类，只是想避开’”

“‘但愿能给我一双翅膀’”克劳德顺着杰内西斯，猜测着他的含义，但是却跳到了杰内西斯那句后面几排的位置，他忽然觉得自己耐心不够，“‘我将要展翅飞越苍穹，飘然远引，得享安息’”但是现实并不允许，他现在已经近乎断章取义了这句话的含义。

克劳德忽然内心一凉：杰内西斯将军不会不高兴吧？

瞧，这就是被迫屈服于现实，未来拥有强大力量的他尽力也只能那样，而现在……尽力去做吧，起码他努力过。

每一句诗歌都有自己的含义，但是之所以能触动人，是因为它能让人产生共鸣。

眼前的小兵因为诗歌再次沉浸在了自己的世界，这下杰内西斯确信这个人真的不是刻意等着自己，“创造机会”来让自己看上。没有人这么傻在自己面前走神，但是也没有人会像这个小兵一样，看起来状态很放松，但是在杰内西斯毒辣的眼光看来，这个小兵在此刻像是随时都绷紧了准备战斗一般，越放松越是矛盾。

而且这个年轻的十四岁的小兵的眼神，在这一刻看起来竟恍然间像是四十岁。

P.S.诗歌引用部分：前两句分别来自 《古舟子咏》塞缪尔·泰勒·柯勒律治,和《拉文纳》奥斯卡·王尔德；之后为《我愿做一个无忧无虑的小孩》乔治·戈登·拜伦


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“他破格提拔了一个小孩，”安杰尔看着从远处慢慢走近杰内西斯说，“那个金发男孩还不到十五岁。”

“但是杰内西斯说那个士兵看起来足够成熟，看起来也并不会让人失望。”萨菲罗斯回答。

“真的不会有问题么……”这个计划从一开始就有点毁人，能让人从正常渠道年纪轻轻当上二等兵，也能在自我膨胀中迅速死于战争。对于小兵来说，这毕竟可以算是破格提拔。

“杰内西斯不会看错。”萨菲罗斯说。安杰尔有时候就是太关心友人了所以才会太过担忧。萨菲罗斯也是头一次看见杰内西斯对其他人如此有兴趣。

“据我这段时间的观察，他老成持重不像个少年。”走到近前的杰内西斯补充。

“他的过往资料我也看过，他从背景上看起来和其他乡镇来的少年没有什么区别。”萨菲罗斯也动了动嘴唇。

“其实，我更看重的是他的心性。如果他真的有这样成熟的话，那么这个任务就能完整回来，如果不能……”杰内西斯转而又开始吟咏诗句，“正和我应得的那种一样无异。”

你这是派他做什么了？安杰尔有了那么点好奇，但是他也没兴趣问。反正到时候就知道了。萨菲罗斯也懂了杰内西斯的意思。于是接下来他们又在训练室愉快打了一架。

——既然得到了杰内西斯将军的注意，自然也要证明自己是真本事。

“咻——”克劳德听见了一声像小孩子玩PP弹的声音，他反射性地往旁边一躲。他想这个街区还是像以前一样混乱。

他借着夜色去了贫民窟。这是他的第一个任务：把一份文件从存放地继续转移给塔克斯的一个叫R的人。

啧，真是冷酷，也不怕他把命搭上。克劳德一边躲着人群在黑暗中游走，一边胡乱猜测着R指的雷诺还是鲁德。

按原先的计划，这次并不会有什么特殊的意外。但是当他进入魔晄炉深处、输入密令准备取走保险柜里的文件的时候，发现在暗处有个简易定时炸弹。直觉叫嚣着提醒他，他遇上了反神罗分子，而且或许那些人还并未跑多远。

克劳德迅速取走文件以后便以直觉向着一个方向前进，这是他一瞬间能预计出的逃跑的的最好的路线。他赌起了这次的运气。

果然临近出口的时候，他看到了一个落单的正在奔跑着的短发女子，他听见了身后一声巨响。克劳德一个冲刺，然后扑倒了刚跑到门外短发的女子。

“不要乱动，女士。”克劳德隔着头盔对着另一个人出声。

“不。”短发的女子虽然说着拒绝但是还是配合地停下了挣扎，她不知道这位神罗小兵抵在她头上的枪会不会真的扣下去。

待两人到了相对安全的地方，克劳德继续说：“你们的目的。”

“你倒是不像其他神罗士兵那样讨厌，”短发女子一边被克劳德推着走着一边说着，因为她觉得这个小兵非常撑得住气，而且好像也不像一般的新兵（她从衣着看出这个抓住她手腕的士兵是新人）那样冲动，“我并不想和神罗公司这个怪物硬碰硬，但是我总觉得星球生命等不及了，我总得做点什么。”

比如炸魔晄炉么？克劳德在心里补充。

“那么，不一样的神罗士兵，你叫什么？”短发女孩语气轻松地问，仿佛她正在散步一般。

“克劳德。”克劳德并不避讳地报上了自己的名，他有一瞬仿佛回到以前的错觉，但是那些队友都还没有出现。

“我叫——”短发女孩也似是要介绍自己，然后她忽然挣脱克劳德，潜入了黑漆漆的夜色。魔晄炉的毁坏造成了周围整个片区停了电。

克劳德估算着她已经离远后，他转身看着身后的一片钢铁废墟。

杰西，他在心里默念了下刚才那个短发女孩的名字。他回忆着巴雷特的话，现在的这个雪崩和未来的雪崩并不一样，那么杰西现在是在哪个组织他还无法确定。

他并没思考很久，很快他就带着深深揣在怀里的文件往预定的地点赶去。

\----

蒂法站在镜子面前看着自己，身边穿着白色吊带裙的爱丽丝正把自己挂在蒂法的后背，手臂环绕在蒂法的身前。“你最厉害了，蒂法！”爱丽丝在蒂法耳边说。

蒂法还是觉得自己忽略了什么。不过一想到明天就开始和新朋友一起去卖花她就很开心。

“蒂法会保护我吧？”爱丽丝问。看着笑意盈盈的爱丽丝，蒂法毫不犹豫地回答：“当然！”接着爱丽丝在蒂法脸上印了一个爱的么么哒。

事情是这样的，几天前爱丽丝在遇见不远处魔晄炉爆炸的第一时间就迅速远离了现场，但是她在远离的时候有些小喽啰就想打劫她。正当她犹豫要出手还是要逃跑脱身时候，一个黑色长发的少女突然冲过来把小混混们瞬间打趴。

依然蹭着蒂法的爱丽丝想，关于她其实会用棍子砸小混混这种事情，暂时她不打算告诉蒂法——打架时的蒂法真是帅气，性格又可爱还软软的，她真喜欢。

狡黠从爱丽丝翠绿的眼里划过。

TBC

P.S.：杰内西斯的诗句为《一朵枯萎的紫罗兰》珀西·比希·雪莱（曾出现于此篇第二章）

副cp 1:爱丽丝&蒂法


	6. Chapter 6

第六章(这次都在说人话2333)

R不是鲁德，也不是雷诺，是路法斯·神罗。但是这也不该是一个小兵“应该”关注的事，所以克劳德安静递上文件就走了。

他注意到了路法斯闪烁的眼神，但是这与自己无关。至少表面上是这样。

他只需要赶紧回去报告任务完成就好。

“你的意思是……”杰内西斯就这次任务去问了拉扎德。对金发少年，杰内西斯还很感兴趣，而这份愉快差点戛然而止。他怀疑着克劳德的“爆炸前已经离开”的说法其实深表怀疑，但是目前并不是追究这个回复的时候。

“我们也正在分析。”拉扎德回答。爆炸出现的时间实在是太巧合了，让大家不得不多想，而且这还是直接交要到少社长手上的资料。

“关于这个小分队的目的，有没有头绪？”杰内西斯问。

“没有，什么都看不出来。分给斯特莱夫的本身就是个临时性加入的任务。我想可能是本来那伙人就是要在那里制造爆炸。”

“那最近应该加强米德加的防守力量了。”

“以及，这个克劳德·斯特莱夫不错，因为这个任务完美成功很难，特别是有意外发生的情况下，”拉扎德说，“能很好地完成这个任务，加上他本身的能力，过段时间多完成几个任务，或许斯特莱夫的级别都可以提一提了。当然，只是建议。”

杰内西斯盯着他：“下一步想提他的话，是二等兵。”私心把克劳德带到身边后，总不能让他身为自己亲兵而实际地位降级吧。

“他可以是非传统风格的二等兵。”拉扎德说。

沉默一瞬，杰内西斯还是说：“再等等吧，到时候也不忙举荐他。”

这个克劳德·斯特莱夫有着敏锐的战斗嗅觉，杰内西斯丝毫不怀疑他的能力。就是身体还是不够强壮。所以，还是多保护一下吧。

其实关于“莫名其妙”的爆炸，当看见路法斯的时候，克劳德就知道一定是这位少社长放出来风声。而关于这位少社长……克劳德依然记得他在神罗大厦楼顶的那番独裁者宣言。想独裁想疯了吧？

接着克劳德又想到了他当初精神还未痊愈时候，为了混入神罗大厦而伪装成小兵强行插队参加的直播阅兵式。这是他唯一一次在神罗的阅兵式上走。那是路法斯刚上台的时候，不过统治并没有多久，就被“天灾”毁了。当然，这次伪装，让身形飘忽的“小兵”成了那几天观众们吐槽的话题。

唔……有什么让我能接近萨菲罗斯的更好的渠道吗？克劳德现在有点后悔跟着杰内西斯将军了。天天装文艺病也不是什么好事，他感觉自己已经假戏真做得快要不会说人话了。

“克劳德。”旁边忽然出现一个红色的身影。

“杰内西斯将军！”克劳德立刻回神，向杰内西斯敬礼。

“后续任务下来了。”杰内西斯给了他一份任务书。

后续？克劳德疑惑地接过了任务书。

看出了金发少年的疑惑，杰内西斯解释：“主要是针对那些破坏分子。”

“是！”克劳德展开了任务书。

“对了，这是我给你的礼物。”杰内西斯早就想换了克劳德的装备了，只是之前没找到什么借口而已。少年身为自己的狂热粉，作为偶像，他也想回馈这位少年。现在虽然有点相对太快了，但是也能说得过去，不会给少年造成奇怪的麻烦。

“这是你的新枪，双管。”杰内西斯拿出了克劳德的新武器，交到克劳德手上。

冰冷的枪身碰到克劳德掌心的时候，克劳德心中一跳一跳的。

是的，他少年时候的想法，就是靠自己还不错的枪法晋升。虽然他依然只能遗憾当个低等小兵，虽然后来他练了士兵剑。

内心一动，他做出了多年前15岁的自己偷偷练习的动作。

完美的枪花在手心转动，然后回过神的克劳德立刻停下。文艺病好像不应该这么喜欢挽枪花……吧？

但是杰内西斯忽然笑了下，鼓励了克劳德几句，就走了。

真的没问题吗？克劳德想着。他低头看了看这把枪。

他现在的枪法只能说是不错，想要出神入化，仅仅靠自己的练习。克劳德怀疑不太够。或许可以靠重复不断的练习达到目的，但是克劳德知道自己时间不多了。然而军队方面的神枪手，克劳德觉得，他再练习一个月就能成为军队里最棒的那个，因为他有极其敏锐的战斗感觉、和极为丰富的战斗经验。这才是最宝贵的。

而其实，关于枪法高手，克劳德脑子里飘过了两个人的脸。

一个是文森特，这位好友还睡在尼布尔海姆的棺材里，而在最近那些有限的休息时间里，克劳德无法来得及跑个来回。而且目前他也没有机会去请假跑个来回。

而另一个……克劳德脸色变得难看，他不自觉瞄了一眼隔壁大楼，那是神罗科研部门总部位置——这另一个枪法高手，是萨菲罗斯他爸爸。而现在克劳德只想送片翼天使去死，捎带这位创造者。

所以还是找文森特比较现实。

但现在的话……

克劳德拿出已经销毁了很多页的笔记本。

他要继续分析杰内西斯，他不能不小心断掉这条好不容易搭上的线。


	7. Chapter 7

克劳德正在规划自己未来的路。他想自己恐怕是要跟着杰内西斯很长一段时间了。究竟要不要现在就把文森特挖出来？

恰逢自己可以休息两天，可惜尼布尔海姆和米德加离得太远，而且在现在这种什么事情都没有出的情况下，文森特搞不好会跟宝条抢萨菲罗斯的监护权……嗯，这只是个比喻，我只是说笑。克劳德想。

克劳德决定趁着放假出去走走，想出去看看夜晚的米德加。不过当他这休假的前一天训练结束的时候，已经是晚上十点过了。

今晚夜色不错，天空上闪耀着群星。

杰内西斯……克劳德默念着自己刚勾搭上的一等兵的名字，忽然就有什么闯入他的脑海。

“骄傲失落，羽翼褪去，终局将近。”克劳德喃喃自语。好熟悉……

奇怪……他究竟是在哪里听到这几句的？

明亮的星光照耀着他。

克劳德继续走着，他穿过了一条又一条的小街，他最主要目的其实是想去看看上次的魔晄炉。

那次事后他听说魔晄炉确实出现了损毁，也没有抓到搞破坏的小队的身影。不过这损毁太小了，很快那个地方就恢复了电力供应，并且修好的时间赶在了天亮前。也就是说，相当于那些人白忙活一场，还差点出事。

炸魔晄炉不是不可以，就是这炸弹威力太小了。

空荡荡的的街道延伸往魔晄炉，夜里的温度越来越低，时间指过了24点以后，克劳德终于到了上次那个魔晄炉。

正当克劳德望着魔晄炉继续想着杰内西斯的事情的时候，他的身后传来一个女声：“你是什么人？你在这里做什么？”

回头，克劳德就看见一个棕发的穿着西装的女孩，这制服一看就是塔克斯。

唔，塔克斯。说不定上次给自己的任务其实应该是塔克斯干的。或者说，或许还有塔克斯在保底。那究竟是个什么资料？

在思考的时候，面前的女孩已经举起了枪。

反应过来自己只穿着普通的休闲衬衫的克劳德举起双手：“我是神罗的士兵。”

“为什么会出现在这里？不知道这里已经是禁区了吗？”

“……我确实不知道。”克劳德看着眼前严肃的女孩，继续说：“只是上次那波人炸这里的时候，我跑得过急，落了一个小盒子，打算趁着这两天休假来找一找。”

“嗯？”棕发女孩示意他说下去。

“那是我用进了神罗以后的积蓄买给喜欢的女孩的发饰……”克劳德脸上出现了不好意思。

女孩认真看了看克劳德的表情，狐疑地继续打量了半天，感觉他没有说谎。

“不行，这个地方已经封禁。”女孩铿锵有力地拒绝了克劳德。然后她看着克劳德脸上的惊讶、焦急与隐隐的恼怒，继续追加了一句，“什么样子？也许我们见到就会告诉你。”

“那是一个钻石头饰。我是说，仿钻石头饰……”克劳德描述起头饰的样子“我是用一个金色的小盒子装着它的。”

西斯内评估着这个自称神罗士兵的男孩的可信程度。面前这个金色头发的男孩回想钻石头饰的模样非常认真，描述也是却有其物的感觉。而且记得这么清晰的话，确实符合“送喜欢的女孩”的珍视。而且看这个男孩的装扮，也不是什么精致的人，也就是大概率排除了他根据自己的印象而说谎的可能。

粗糙的人怎么可能记得清楚如此精致的发饰的模样呢？

“我是克劳德·斯特莱夫。”克劳德静待面前女孩的核实。

当西斯内核实到克劳德身份是真实的的时候，就开始打发起他：“现在你离开吧。”

“可——”克劳德表情又变得有些隐隐不满。

“这是规定！”西斯内坚持说。

“那，一定要通知我。”克劳德说着，不开心地走了，几步一回头，直到西斯内又要举起枪，他才跑走。

西斯内看着年轻士兵跑走的背影，虽然有点可惜这个士兵的小礼物多半是找不回来了，但是也默默祝福着男孩能找回它。

光是听起来这发饰就很特别啊，好像自己没见过哎。哪家出的？

西斯内忽然有点后悔没问那个人是在哪里买的。她想，算了，下次如果有机会遇到再问吧。

而另一边，克劳德正非常庆幸。那个资料，或者和那场爆炸肯定有问题，神罗并不会因为这点“小事”就对魔晄炉进行封锁。

同时克劳德还庆幸自己曾经打扮成过女孩子的那场经历。要不是这个原因，他还不知道该怎么回答呢。

钻石发饰？他根本没有这个东西，纯粹根据自己记忆瞎编的。

现在他想去下面看看。

然后下一秒一个戴着抹额的活泼女孩跳到了他面前。

“神罗士兵要是都像你这样有趣就好了。”杰西对着他打招呼。

TBC

注：本文副CP之百合2号 杰西x西斯内

拉娘快乐O(∩_∩)O


	8. Chapter 8

克劳德一言不发地盯着杰西，杰西继续说：“嘿，你真的掉了那么个小玩意吗？好吧，实在是抱歉，可是我不会赔的。”然后克劳德依然没有任何话，他只是打量着这个还是少女的杰西。这么早就开始对抗神罗了么？

但是马上杰西就溜了：“他们追过来了，再见啦，有趣的士兵！”

“这边有什么人！”熟悉的声音让克劳德回头一看，果然是雷诺。雷诺接着说：“嘿，你 也没有看见什么？”

“我看见有个灰色的人影一闪而过，是发生了什么吗？”克劳德才不上雷诺的当，杰西刚才跳走的时候绝对被塔克斯看见了。他们无法证明她与他说过话，但是也肯定在试探自己。

雷诺盯着克劳德看了一会：“你是上次送文件的那个幸运的士兵？”

“幸运？不，我把随身携带的礼物不小心落那了。”克劳德皱着眉说。撒谎，得说全套。

\---

在克劳德看来，军方和塔克斯在实质上没有什么区别。以及神罗是公司，不是一个国——尽管也同样实质上没什么区别。它们无论如何都是不应该存在的东西。

蒸蒸日上的生活底下，是星球的逐渐腐烂。但是现在克劳德还做不了什么。最近他发现自己离弄死萨菲罗斯太远了，而失去不正常的力量也是他回来这个时间所付出的代价之一。他当然愿意付出这些。

演过头会有后遗症，毕竟克劳德并不是经常做这种事情，尤其是假装自己有一个喜欢的女孩。只是他一个单身少年哪来的女孩？他对蒂法、对爱丽丝都没那种恋爱的情感。

所以现在又要扮演内向的毛头小子。然而这人设与自己想留给上级的印象略有冲突……事已至此，克劳德不愿意想了。

嗯，丢了就丢了，反正女孩不喜欢自己。——克劳德觉得自己都要信这个鬼话了。

其实也真没有人好奇克劳德喜欢谁。

\--- 

很快杰内西斯将军就又来找他了。其实杰内西斯对人挺不错的，这三个人对下属都很不错，这一轮的克劳德得以近距离接触以后才知道杰内西斯这个以前自己只记得名字的人大概是个什么样的人。

“杰内西斯将军！”克劳德敬礼。

“上一次的任务完成得不错，”杰内西斯说，“这两天休息好了吗？”

难道我还能回答没有嘛？克劳德想着，然后回答：“有新任务了吗？我随时都可以。”

杰内西斯愉悦地给金发少年塞了个文件。“无论如何，别被那些人抓住。”杰内西斯叮嘱后便转身离开。

等回头拆开文件，看完任务栏以后，克劳德陷入了沉默。

这一个任务，是获得米德加下层一个叫古留根尾的人手上的一份关于武器资料。不需要把资料带出来，拍照等方式记录即可，并注意不要被对方发觉。

“……”克劳德嘴唇绷成一线。蜜蜂馆可不是个轻易能全身而退的地方。

他想起墙壁市场的灯光，那些闪烁着艳丽灯光的广告牌，最晃眼的就属于蜜蜂馆。蜜蜂馆的周围到处都是非常热闹，人群匆匆忙忙又吵吵嚷嚷。

米德加从外表看来是光鲜亮丽的，钢铁反射着阳光，异常灿烂热烈，让人忽略了钢铁的冰冷。它的阴暗藏在钢铁之城的下方，旧街区阴沉沉的，老旧的电缆摇摇欲坠地交织在昏暗的街道上。

也不知道这个时候的蜜蜂馆是什么样，未来的他只进过一次，最后还掉坑了。

还有，“武器”，不知道会不会是他想的那个。

\---

“我怎么觉得你把他用成了塔克斯？”萨菲罗斯微不可查地皱了皱眉。

杰内西斯微笑着，并没有说话。

杰内西斯一直都有观察这金发的少年，他感觉得到这少年对神罗没有什么感情，虽然看起来兢兢业业，但或许克劳德还算个反神罗属性。杰内西斯敏锐地感觉到少年有所图谋，但，到现在并没有任何不利的行为——至少是对军方还没有。

稳重又老成的少年，丢失发卡事件或真或假，但杰内西斯基本肯定这少年在魔晄炉那边发现了什么却没有说出来。特别是，最后接手文件的人是塔克斯那边。他们是否发现了这少年的不对劲了呢？

杰内西斯心下不由自主地略微担心起来，克劳德给他一种莫名的同类人的信息，天然地带着些微悲观的色彩，想要挽救什么一般

烦躁涌了上来。杰内西斯不自觉地又翻开心爱的叙事诗，念了起来。

“彷徨摇曳心灵的水面

泛起轻微的涟漪”

声音又渐渐低落，杰内西斯低头无声地翻阅心爱的诗集。

在他身后，萨菲罗斯和安杰尔互相无奈地对视了一眼。还以为杰内西斯会重新开始看其他诗集，好歹念的都是他们没怎么听过的内容。

现在萨菲罗斯能对《LOVELESS》完美全文背诵。他自己并不想这样，他相信安杰尔也一样。安杰尔领会到了萨菲罗斯意思的，他温柔地看着自己红发的好友。其实自己还没到神罗之前就会背了。不过，我们都觉得朋友开心最重要，对吧？

这确实并不是念什么诗的问题。萨菲罗斯思考起把金发小子如何提升一档，那小子分担了杰内西斯的文艺，而且那小子在大家面前不念诗。

总是神游天外的杰内西斯让萨菲罗斯非常担心心理状态，他沉浸于幻想的世界的模样非常地不对劲——随时都像要飞走一般，虽然杰内西斯并没有翅膀。

也就是，更准确说，那个名为克劳德的士兵让看起来有些飘忽的杰内西斯变得少了很多烦闷。

萨菲罗斯看着杰内西斯的背影。正是杰内西斯散发的那种找不到原因的潜意识里的不安，才让自己和安杰尔倍感担忧。

\---

圆盘底下，两个女孩正一起推着花车。

“今天的花儿卖得真好，”爱丽丝搂着蒂法，“对了，到现在你还没有去找你的好朋友吗？”

“我是出来历练的，师父觉得我应该到处走走，多看一看。”蒂法轻微撇嘴，“信都不写的家伙我才不要找他呢。”

“或许是信件还没到，你就出来游历了呢？”爱丽丝眉眼弯弯。

蒂法的注意力在小花车上面。阳光被上面的圆盘挡住了很多，却开出了这样的鲜花。蒂法想着，便问了出来：“其实我很想问，这些很漂亮的花朵你是怎么养出来的呢？在米德加下层这种贫民区里，几乎完全看不到呢。” 

“我也不是很清楚，也许是教堂太特殊吧。”爱丽丝笑着的双眼一直看着蒂法。

被翠绿的眼睛看得有点莫名不好意思，蒂法想转移注意力说：“那个，爱丽丝，穿着这样的裙子你不会行动不便吗？”

“没事，稍微提起裙子就可以跑了。”爱丽丝满不在乎地说，“它影响不了我。”长裙与速度我能二者兼顾。

爱丽丝姐姐你也太潇洒了。蒂法想。


End file.
